


no particular place to go

by kaatiekinss



Series: the sweet hereafter and what lies beyond [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Episode: s02e17 Chapter Thirty: The Noose Tightens, F/M, Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Varchie!Centric, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss
Summary: Veronica will admit, there are some perks to living in a small, rural town.Another missing moment, this time from 2x17, "Chapter Thirty: The Noose Tightens". The title is taken from No Particular Place To Go by Chuck Berry.This is a belated birthday present for Milly <3 Happy Birthday Sweetie!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: the sweet hereafter and what lies beyond [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666315
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	no particular place to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archiercnnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiercnnie/gifts).



> _Ridin' along in my automobile  
>  My baby beside me at the wheel  
> I stole a kiss at the turn of a mile  
> My curiosity runnin' wild  
> Crusin' and playin' the radio  
> With no particular place to go_   
> 

One of the perks of living in upstate New York are the countless back roads. Endless miles of hard-packed dirt and gravel, perfect for blowing off steam, clearing your head, and in this case, two lovestruck teenagers skipping last period to drive along Riverdale’s winding cow paths to escape to Lover’s Lane for a few hours. 

Veronica smirks as she pulls Archie across the seat for a searing kiss when they come to a stop at the one light in the center of town. Lost as they are in each other’s lips, they aren’t paying a bit of attention to the light changing, and it isn’t until the truck behind them honks their horn and starts screaming explicits that they pull away from each other.

Archie’s hand lingers on her thigh, though, gradually inching farther and farther up her under her skirt as they pull onto the dirt. 

Veronica doesn’t even try to stop him, doesn’t even bother to be scandalized when he pulls at her panties with one hand, the other firmly holding the steering wheel as he drives. 

She shimmies the lace and cotton down her legs and pulls them off, smirking as Archie grabs them and shoves them in his pocket. While they’ve certainly fooled around in unconventional places before, supply closets and bathrooms are their favorites, they’ve never done anything in the Firebird. 

She slides closer to him and spreads her legs so Archie can get his hand between her thighs, fighting the urge to clamp them shut when his fingers finally touch her. She’s been wanting him all day, and she’s sure he can tell by how wet she is. 

Her breath catches as he rubs her clit with his thumb, burgundy fingernails scraping across leather as she pants. Somehow, Archie manages to keep driving and slide two fingers inside of her, and Veronica can’t take it anymore, it’s already too much. 

“Pull over,” she says with clenched teeth, nearly taking her own tongue off as she speaks.

Archie doesn’t need to be told twice. He throws on the blinker like the good, law-abiding citizen he is, and they pull off the road. She pulls his fingers out of her and makes a show of licking them off.

She can almost see Archie’s brain melt out his ears.

“Ronnie, Lover’s Lane is right up there.” 

“I don’t care. I can’t wait,” she kneels on the seat and pushes his shirt up so she can get at his jeans. 

Intense kisses around smiles and giggles are shared as Veronica pulls at his belt so she can unbutton and unzip his Levi’s. Archie can’t do anything but watch her, hands pulling at his hair as he looks down at the top of her head as she pulls him out of his underwear and puts her mouth on him. 

“Jesus Christ,” his hands fly to the back of her head and slide into her hair, letting the raven strands tangle around his fingers.

She pulls off long enough to look up at him and say with a smirk, “Ronnie will do just fine,” and then takes him down her throat again, big doe eyes looking up at him mischievously. 

Archie has to close his eyes just to keep hold of any semblance of control. He can feel himself careening towards the edge much quicker than he’d like, and when Veronica somehow takes him deeper and swallows around him, he has to stop her. 

He tugs on her hair to get her attention and laughs at her pout. He pulls her up to kiss her, not really caring that she just had her lips around his dick. Their kiss is all tongue and teeth and lip biting as Veronica balances herself on her knees while Archie gets himself out of his boxer briefs. 

“Come on,” she says impatiently, as he strokes himself, skin still spit slick from her mouth. When he only smirks up at her, liking how eager she is, Veronica takes matters into her own hands. Literally.

She pushes Archie out of the way so she can wrap her fingers around him again, holding him up straight as she lowers herself down over him. Archie makes a low noise deep in his chest, and Veronica sighs as her body comes to rest against his. 

It’s less of a ride and more of a deep grind, the rhythm they find, something slow and sensual that matches the bass line of the song on the radio and directly contradicts the frenzy from before. Archie’s looking up at her with his mouth hanging open, panting, sweaty, and sexy as anything she’s ever seen.

He’s got one hand fisted in her skirt, holding it out of the way so he can watch whenever he looks down. She’s come to realize he quite enjoys that; watching her, watching them together. Another little piece of useful information she squirrels away to touch upon later. 

Veronica keeps moving, hands finding the roof of the car, and balancing with her fingertips. She throws her head back, hair rustling in the breeze coming in from the open window. Archie’s hand moves from her hips to her breasts, sliding under her shirt and over her bra. 

Archie’s hands are hot against her skin, the temperature only exaggerated by the heat outside. There’s some sweat running down his neck and he’s flushed all the way down his chest under his shirt. Veronica leans back a bit so she can get at the hem of his t-shirt. She almost rips it trying to get it off of him, and Archie lets out a breathless chuckle at her impatience. 

“Shut up,” she says, thankful her cheeks are already flushed, “make me come.” 

Archie’s so close anyway, after being half-hard all day simply from being in her presence. And with her above him, looking the way she does, and making those sinful little noises, he can’t control himself.

And whenever she talks during sex he loses it, so when the words leave her mouth and he can feel her clenching around him, Archie can’t help it. He tenses up and throws his head back as he comes, hard, hands gripping her hips tightly. 

He slumps back into the seat, Veronica going with him, still in his lap.

“Well that was very anticlimactic for me,” she pouts playfully, knowing full well that Archie, ever the gentleman, always makes sure that she gets hers. 

“I can fix that,” he says, grinning at her all flushed and sweaty. He helps maneuver her across the seats, her sweaty back connecting with the hot leather. He doesn’t even bother to take her skirt off, just pushes it up so that it’s bunched around her waist. With one leg curled under him to kneel on the seat and the other braced on the floor, he holds Veronica still and makes her fall apart. 

Archie knows she’s close, he could feel it before he came, and so, wanting to show off a bit, he sucks her clit between his lips and flicks it with his tongue. Veronica gasps, and her fingers find his hair and hold on for dear life. 

When she least expects it he licks his fingers and pushes them inside, practically no resistance because she’s so wet. 

“Fuck, Archie,” she’s almost sobbing now, and he’s not letting up, instead relentlessly driving white-hot pleasure through her veins as she writhes. She can’t even speak when she comes, that’s how overwhelmed she is with sensation. Veronica pushes his hand away, too sensitive for even the tiniest bit of touch.

He balances himself over her and grins, brushing some sweaty hair away from her face. She can’t help but laugh at him, lipstick smeared on his cheek and hair a mess from her fingers. 

“I love you,” she says, unable to stop saying it now. 

“I love you, too.” 

They get dressed rather quickly and (finally) drive to Lover’s Lane. They cuddle under a blanket as the air cools with the passing time. They watch the sunset over Riverdale before heading back into town, fully embracing the magic of taking the long way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in my Varchie series, The Sweet Hereafter and What Lies Beyond. You can find me on tumblr @monicasposh.


End file.
